Harry&Ginny Potter and the so called chosen one
by amanjojo
Summary: Harry has a twin brother who is named the chosen one. When Harry is really the chosen one. Harry gets negleted and then meets ginny and the second their hands touch they form a soul bond.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey. I hope you enjoy. Also sorry for the short chapter

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey Harry you and Ginny are a couple now cause I say so

Harry: You can't do that you don't own us

Me: I know wishful thinking

Chapter One

It all started one day on Halloween when Voldemort attacked the Potter's. Lily and James Potter were out for the evening with some friends. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

They had their other best friend Peter Pettigrew baby-sitting their two-twin boy's for them.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore was thinking about a prophecy made not too long ago. It concerned one of the Potter twins.

"Hmmmmmmmm Joel is the oldest so he must be the chosen one" thought Albus. "Yes that's it I'll tell Lily and James that tomorrow".

At that time Voldemort was walking up to the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow and this little boy came up and got in his way. "Hello Mister. That costume is really good. Bye" said the young boy. "Little children they are awful they need to stop bugging me" thought Voldemort. He then grinned evilly. "Here we are right where he said it would be"

Voldemort walked up to the door and blasted the door open. "Wormtail. Get over here Wormtail" spoke Voldemort.

"Y-y-yes my Lord" said Peter Pettigrew.

AN: Wormtail is peter Pettigrew's nickname

Voldemort grinned "Where are the devils"

"U-u-upstairs My lord" replied Wormtail.

Perfect thought Voldemort.

Voldemort walked upstairs saw the babies and said "How on earth can you two be so harmful but better be safe then sorry. AVADA KADAVRA".

He shot the curse at Harry not Joel. Harry formed some sort of protecting charm as a 1 year old and the spell rebounded. Joel got hit a bit leaving a scar right down the left side of his face. Harry got a mark from the killing curse a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Albus arrived at Godric's Hollow and saw Joel's scar and said " This is the Chosen one the boy who lived".

The Potter's got home and saw Harry their youngest with black unruly hair and green eyes like his mother and breathed since he looked okay. But when they saw Joel their son with brown hair and blue eyes they almost had a heart attack.

There Dumbledore stood and he said " Joel has defeated Lord Voldemort he is the chosen one and the boy who lived he has survived the killing curse he will need special attention. Understand." All the Potter's could do was nod.


	2. Harry alone

A/N sorry if the last chapter was short I was starting so I was trying to build the story anyway here we go. This one will be too sorry!

Me: Hey Ginny wouldn't it be fun if I owned you

Ginny: No…..

Me: yes it would

Ginny: no I belong to J.K. Rowling

Me: Fine

Chapter 2

Harry was just in the middle of a good book when he heard the sound of someone apparating. He went to go look downstairs and what 5 year old Harry saw broke his heart. He saw he's brother, Mum and Dad leaving and gone for Diagon Alley. Without him they forgot him how could they.

Harry sat on the floor and started to cry. A minute later Uncle Sirius his godfather arrived "JAMES" he called. "I found out your Head Auror".

That's when he saw Harry little Harry sitting on the ground crying. "Hey buddy what's wrong you can tell uncle Sirius".

"Mummy and Daddy left me" Harry replied. Sirius looked really confused "What do you mean". Harry's answer almost made Sirius cry "Mummy and Daddy went to Diagon Alley WITHOUT ME". Then Harry started crying.

Sirius just thought it was Harry's imagination so he left it alone.

This carried on for years and soon it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts.


	3. A little sunshine named Ginny

Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny ideas so yea no I don't own Harry Potter all the rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3

On the day before going to Hogwarts the Potters went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. " OH Joel isn't this so exciting your first time at Hogwarts" said Lily. Harry sneezed and Lily looked at him and said " Oh you too Harry here's some money remember all the supplies". Harry nodded and 20 minutes later had all his things.

He went to find his family but found reporters all over Joel.

" Joel how sad was it when your friend Harvey crashed your birthday with his" asked Rita Skeeter. " Ohhhhhh it was horrible I felt so unappreciated but his name is Harry don't want him to have a name as good as Harvey" snickered Joel.

"At least he d had the decency to correct my name" thought Harry. James turned around facing Rita Skeeter and said "Nasty little bugger and ugly too". " He looks a lot like you James. Any comments?" Lily stood up at this " He is Joel's twin nothing special but still".

That's when Lily saw him. She looked at Harry and he thought he might see a bit of remorse there like maybe she regrets treating him badly but it left as soon as it came. " Come on we're all done. Harry you last we want to make sure Joel gets back safely. After all it is his birthday tomorrow". Nodding sadly Harry waited for his family to go first before going himself.

A soon as Harry got back he went to his room and read a book he had just gotten from the library the other day. He looked at the title. Jane Eyre. He read at 10 he was reading very mature books. The next day he woke up extra early so he could maybe get 2 pancakes in. It was his birthday too so he got a nice breakfast.

The only party guest were this family called the Weasley's. Harry had asked why they were invited only Lily had said it was because they knew that the Weasley's were a family they could trust around Joel.

At noon the Weasley's arrived. First came an older boy named Charlie, then Percy, then there were two boys who looked exactly the same Fred and George, then a boy his age named Ron and finally a girl his age named Ginny.

When Ginny stepped out she did exactly what every girl did. She looked at Joel longingly. Then what she did was so unexpected Harry had to pinch himself to make sure it was real. She smiled at him and said "hi". Her Mom then ushered her into the rec room. Later during the party Harry came down after finishing his book to see the boy's going to play Quidditch and Ginny yelling " I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT AS YOU TO PLAY, JOEL WILL LET ME, won't you?" Ginny said the last bit very timid. That's when Joel did something that struck a nerve in Harry. Ron whispered in Joel's ear, Joel snorted then pushed Ginny and said " It has nothing to do with you being a girl, it has to do with the fact that I don't like you because you're an annoying little fan girl who wants to go out with me."

At this Ron and Joel laughed. Fred, George slunk away to avoid the drama along with Percy and Charlie. Harry couldn't believe his brother, so he ran. He ran for the first time not away but at his brother, when he go there he pushed him down, punched him in the face and yelled " YOU COULD AT LEAST FOLLOW THE RULE OF NOT HITTING A GIRL ESPECIALLY ONE AS NICE AS GINNY". "C'mon Ginny, I want to show you my room and the book I just read".

At that Joel laughed and said "What book Red Riding Hood, we all know how stupid you are". Harry turned around " No Jane Eyre and it is very interesting". At that Lily turned around with an expression of awe on her face " I couldn't even read that at your age". By this time James yelled "GO TO YOUR ROOM HARRY, and Lily don't give the boy so much credit I'm sure you were able to read a picture book at that age". Lily took Harry by the hand, Ginny quickly grabbed his other hand. Lily said "I'll take him to his room so he doesn't get sidetracked along the way".

So the three of them walked up to Harry's room. " Wow Harry these are very difficult books you have in here" said Lily. "Well at least she's trying" thought Harry " She hasn't been in my room for 5 years now". "Lily get down here Joel is opening presents" yelled James. At that Lily snapped out of it and ran right back down stairs.

Ginny and Harry were left alone. Both didn't speak, not sure what to say, but Harry was sure that Ginny had a sense of exactly what was going on. "Well, this is awkward," thought Ginny. "Why?" asked Harry. Ginny looked at him. "Why what?"

Harry looked at her weirdly " You said this is awkward, I want to know why".

Ginny looked astounded "I didn't say that but I thought it"

Harry looked up " Can you hear me" he said not aloud but in his mind

"Wait I'm talking to myself in my head hoping Ginny will somehow understand. This is stupid".

Ginny looked up sharply " No it isn't, it is very much real and not stupid so don't think so lowly of yourself"

Ginny said " So your brother brags he gets trained all over the world in martial arts, yet you beat him up like your squashing a bug, Wimp" At that they both started laughing.

" I have to go my mum wants to leave at 4:00" said Ginny "Guess what time it is".

Harry pretended to think "4:00"? He pretended to guess. Ginny laughed. "Please don't go I've never had a conversation this long with anyone except my Uncle Siri". Ginny looked on sadly " I have to go but I'll be back AND we can talk anytime, Okay?" she asked.

"Okay" Harry answered.

AN: OMG thank you for the reviews and you silent readers out there remember the more you review the more chapters I make. A review Is like an early Christmas to me. SO help the story go faster. PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for reviewing all those who did and I will have a poll up for what Lily will do. AND who Sirius should end up with. There are a couple choices. You can find the poll on my profile page


End file.
